And the Wind Shall Fly
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Two bits of bad news reach Arwen's ears. Legolas is missing, and her husand is dying. COMPLETE.


The city of Gondor didn't seem like a true kingdom anymore. The King was slowly dying of an unknown reason. Arwen felt the worse though. And she could only feel worse soon.  
  
News had come that day that none other than the Prince of Mirkwood went missing days before. Being unable to break the news to King Elassar, she kept it secret. But Gondor wasn't the only place now that was worried.  
  
~ ~  
  
The Mirkwood Elves were now spending their days searching for the lost prince. Had he run away? Was he dead? What could he be doing that would make him dissapear for two years? King Thandruil was nearly about to die of greif. Sending Elves out every day to every part of Middle Earth, he could only sit back and try to recover his son.  
  
~ ~  
  
In Rivendell, the Fellowship had come back after all these years. Frodo was counting who was there: "Hm... The two Men couldn't come, we know. We have the wizard,"- he pointed to Gandalf-" the Dwarf,"- he nodded to Gimli,- "We have Merry... Pippin... Sam... Me..." He took a pause. "Where's the Elf?" Each of them looked to the corners of the Hall. Seeing that Legolas was absent, they all turned to the door and yelled, "FIGWIT!" The younger Elf ran in as the Legolas Replacement. ~ ~  
  
Weeks passed in silence for the whole of Middle Earth. There were no more quests to destroy evil rings. No more more battles to slaughter Orcs. No more Kings to finally crown. The only chose left was to pray for the King and Prince. And that's all anyone had the energyto do for months.  
  
Arwen spent the days trying to explain to the children what was going on. The problem was, she couldn't She didn't even know what was happening. All she could do was stand and try to keep her tears inside. But this, of course, never worked. The next day was going to come as a surprise though.  
  
~ ~  
  
The gaurds outside Gondor squinted into the distance. Something was quickly moving torwards them. A white horse and a rider were coming straight for them! They froze as the horse galloped closer. They could make out golden hair flying through the air on the rider. Closer, it came. But, as they stared, the horse soared over their heads and over the gate. It continued riding quickly. They looked at the man riding the galloping horse, but he was quickly out of sight again.  
  
~ ~  
  
The door was pounding with a knock. Arwen drew herself to it, and opened the wooden door. The sight amazed her. A tall Elf with golden hair to her wait and bright blue eyes looked back at her. He was pale, and looked rather frightened.  
  
He spoke first. "I had a bad feeling. I felt that I needed to come back." Legolas looked hard into her eyes, seeing that something was going on.  
  
She felt light headed. "I-It's Aragorn..." she managed before choking on her sobs. He nodded quickly and ran past her without another word. She closed the door again and cried. He knew where Aragorn would be, and ran through the door. Arwen followed slowly, but stopped outside the door, watching her children walk up to her.  
  
~ ~  
  
Inside, Legolas looked down at his friend of old in the bed. He looked older than what Legolas had imagined. His hair was grey under the golden crown he wore. Stormy grey eyes opening, he saw Legolas.  
  
"Legolas? You're here?" He looked at his friend. Legolas shook with sadness. His days were wearing out, and he was going. This was most likely going to be the last time they would see each other.  
  
"Aragorn. I'm sorry. Forgive me." The King looked at the older Prince for a moment. "For what?" Legolas was now sobbing into his friend, soaking his tunic. The tears wouldn't stop falling.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was never there. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the Fellowship. I'm sorry." By now, they were both soaked in tears. Aragorn gazed at the Elf for a moment before answering.  
  
"Legolas..." the king whispered, reaching for the Mirkwood Elf. "I knew noone better to befriend. Nothing was your fault. You were always there when I needed you. I loved you." He touched his golden hair once more.  
  
The Prince inhaled to catch his breathe. "I thank you for everything. You were my best friend.You are my best friend." He paused for a moment, deciding weather it was best to say good bye, or leave those words undiscovered. "Farewell, my brother." He cupped the King's head in his hands and placed their foreheads together. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes while the King panted with the effort to keep alive. He would give out soon. Straightening out, the King spoke a last word.  
  
"Namarie." Then, slowly went cold. Legolas gave a moan of mourning for his best friend lost forever. Tears leaked out of Aragorn's eyes, even though they were closed forever. Legolas closed his eyes, and hugged the dead man.  
  
~ ~  
  
Arwen was fallen next to the door of the bed chamber when she heard a crash and thump from insideof the room. Throwing herself against the door, she got inside. The children were still frozen outside of the door. On the bed, the King of Gondor, Estel, was dead. On the floor, Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf, shared the same fate. Both were stone cold in the dark room, pale and gone forever except in the hearts of those who remember them.  
  
Wind flew through the room, drying Arwen's salty tears, and putting Legolas and Aragorn's last words to rest for the rest of eternity...  
  
~ ~ 


End file.
